Tuck
Tuck '''is an old best friend of Rex and made his first appearance in the episode Rabble. Appearance Tuck is a teenage boy with a very strange appearance as an EVO. In this case, Tucks appearance isn't really much to describe. Tuck is basically made out of a bandage, mummy-like wrapping paper with red eyes. He wears a black torn shirt with brown pants and appears to be empty inside to his ability. He has a voice-activated, nano-ink tatoo on his right shoulder that is hidden by his shirt sleeve. Personality Tuck is shown as being very friendly. He also treats most things in a casual matter. His personality is very similar to Rex. Tuck seems to think being an E.V.O. is cool. This is shown when reuniting with Rex he instantly starts talking about Rex's powers and about how much cooler they are then when they hung out. He does not seem bothered by Rex's blackouts, treating them as normal (however this could be because Rex used to keep a journel in case he had a blackout). He also seems to have a sense of humor, trying to scare Rex when meets up with him and joking that Rex better not forget them (when Rex goes back to Providence). Tuck can also very cautious, this is shown when he warns Rex about getting on Quarry's bad side. Tuck can also be violent once pushed to the edge. This is shown when he punches Rex in the face after learning that Rex sold him, Sqwydd, and Cricket to Quarry although Rex was suppose to be his friend. Powers and Abilities Tuck is an E.V.O made out of a mummy-like wrapping who can unravel, disperse, elongate and reshape himself at will. He seems to have notable acrobatic skills as seen when dodging bullets and having extreme evasive skill while fighting one on one with Agent Six. He's also very acrobatic since he was shown having a bag of cash in one hand and dodging bullets with ease just by handspringing with one arm. Relationships Rex Tuck was one of Rex's best friends. He is shown as being the friendliest﻿ to Rex and explaining things to Rex the most. He and Rex have very similar personalities; they are both easy-going most of the time, yet can be very violent at times. It is possible that he knew Rex the longest. Sqwydd Sqwydd and Tuck have been very good friends. Cricket Tuck and Cricket have been very good friends. In "Hard Target", it seems they have a romantic relationship, but they assure to Rex it is merely platonic. However, after realizing Cricket actually meant it, he desperately tries to ask her out on a date, confirming that at least he has a crush on her. Quarry As the rest of the gang, Tuck hates and fears Quarry. Trivia *Due to Rex being the leader of their group and Tuck being Rex's best friend, it is possible that Tuck was the second-in-comand of the group.﻿ Since Rex is no longer part of the group, it could be assumed that he is now the leader. * Tuck's voice was provided by Dante Basco, an actor, mostly known from his roles of '''Jake Long (American dragon: Jake Long) and Prince Zuko (Avatar: The last Airbender). * Due to living in Hong Kong for years, it is possible that Tuck knows Chinesse. * His powers closely resemble Benmummy's of Ben 10, another creation by Man of Action. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Trivia: